


Den-O Switched!

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Kamen Riders Switches [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, TFW You're in the dead fandom and you make an AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: The day was already started at the worst time. Being stuck in a tree to biking near a train that suddenly appeared near him! Himura Momotaros, along with his brothers, discovers something very strange





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...Here's another one...Idk what to explain tbh. More notes at the end of what each Taros is like. Prob gonna make Fourze next if I can. Prob not gonna be like the frist ep, like right in the middle of the crisis.

*This is purely out of my memory, I tried.

He stared at the cloudy gray sky, the chilly wild blew against him and the nature surrounding him. The city right in front of him, all there in the distant. A sigh escaped his lips as a small sting appeared in his eyes. He waved his scarf off of his hand and proceeded to scratch the pain away, only to hear a familiar (and annoying voice), “You crying, Oii-chan?!~”

Momotaros snapped his head in the distraction the voice, his red streaks of red hair seems to be in flames as his brown eyes glared daggers when he meet the amused eyes of his younger brother, Urataros. Urataros waved his hand, pushing his large patch of hair of blue dye away from his eyes, smirked and continued to stare at Momo. Behind the blue dyed male was his older twin brother, Ryutaros currently holding his purple dragon and holding his laughter. His patch of purple hair covered his eyes. “How in the world did he got up there.” Urataros muttered, remembering that Momo rose his bike faster than them. Then the next thing Urataros knew, Momo is up in the tree (Along with his red bike) and the groceries that Hana asked them to get. Momo’s face grew red in embarrassment and sunk his head in his scarf, remembering the break of his bike was broken and the rocky sidewalk carved his way to a fallen ballboard, which sent him flying off of the bike into the tree. “I’m not crying, damnit! Sand got in my eye…” Momo muttered, continuing to look at the sky. Ryu carefully skipped around the tree, looking everywhere to see if Kintaros, the three’s younger brother (and the strongest), has come back yet with any help. Ryu pouted when none of the bystanders had the familiar long hair with yellow tips. Urataros sigh as they stood and wait.

The three knew this would happen, especially especially to Momo. The Taros Bros has this unique sense of having bad/terrible luck. Today seems to has to be the worst day of the week. Ever since they were born. Since then, the four never gotten to be separated and helped each other (Or make things worst for a certain Turtle). Yelps and complains blew into the air, alarming the three Taros bros to look at the distraction. A tall young man shuffled his way through the crowd, a tall ladder in his arms as he made his way to his brothers. “Kuma-Chan!!” Ryu cheered, skipping towards Kintaros and hopped around him, the tail of his plushie dragon trailing behind the plush. A rather large forming bruise caught the youngest twin’s attention as Kin stumbled up to him, a beaming smile plastered on his lips. “Well done, Kin.” Uras smiled at him, with Ryu peeped him a ‘Yay!’ behind him. The three youngest brothers lean the ladder against the tree, thinking of the past bad luck scenarios. 

Pondering on the past, Urataros would be the best one to carefully navigated Momotaros down the tree, with his bike and groceries. Ryu and Kin looked upwards, seeing the blue-haired grabbing the bike first, then the groceries. “Why didn’t you get me first, you perverted turtle!!” Momo whined, gripping onto a thin tree branch. “Ah~ Oii-chan. The last one is always be the most protected~.” Ura smirked as he just said those words out of nowhere. Momo grumbled under his breath as he swipe his hand to grab hold on Ura’s outstretched out. The two began to climb down the tree as the other two on the ground packed the groceries on to Ryu’s cart, that was attached to Kin’s bike, and got on their rides. Momo muttered a ‘Thanks’ as he spun his pedals and pushed off. The reunited Brothers rode off with their colored bikes, piping up a small conversation now and again. Ryu curled his legs closer to his chest, bags of food hitting against his body as Kin pushed forward the cart with his yellow bike. Urataros moved his blue bike side to side, trailing behind Momo. Ura’s honey-colored eyes peered ahead of him, workers carrying baskets of glass on a truck. He pulled back his bike, catching up to Kin’s speed. “Let’s see how really bad our luck is today.” urged Ura, curving his bike to a safe distance away from the truck, pointing at the truck ahead of them.

Ryu giggled at the idea that popped into his head as Kin nodded and follow Ura. Momo stared at the ground, sinking into his thoughts. As the last worked pushed up the last basket filled with empty bottles, a single one was pushed off up his elbow and smashed in pieces on the ground. The crashing of glass burst through Momo’s mind, cutting his train of thought. It was already too late for him to turn away from the dangerous glass. Behind he knew it, the glass pieces pierced his bike tire, losing control of his bike and served into a small tunnel. The young brothers laughed and grin at the named ‘World-Around’ bad luck Momo had. The joy at his bad luck quickly ended as he stumbled out of his bike, his lip sipping small blood. But that wasn’t the reason why they stopped. The three gasped and quickly pushed their bikes up against the wall, peering in the corner. The flashes of people sitting down came and went as Momo stopped spinning. “S-Sorry, You guys...Oh..kay…” Momo’s voice flattened as he stood up back and look back at the group of people he almost crashed to. They stood up, slouching, and glared at him. Their chains clattered together as the gang teens stomp their way towards Momo, paralyzed at the situation. 

“Nii-san! Oii-chan! Oh nu!” The three remaining Taros bros gasp, their heads on top of one another. Momo controlled his breathing as they continued to stare at him, clenching in his pocket. 

“Why not pay us back with that crash, Huh! Give us your money, Kay?” demanded one of the teens, shoving Momo’s shoulder. He stumbled backwards and glanced to the side, his brothers worried and had no power to scare off the teens. Even if Kintaros could try, it would make things worst, by his bad luck of his strength. Momo growled under his breathe as he ripped his wallet out of his pocket and threw it at the one who demanded it, his eyes sits still at the ground. “An attitude, Eh?!” Laughed another teen. 

“I don’t want any trouble from people like you, so take it and get outta here.” growled Momo.

“Damn, giving up so easily?? I was hoping for a fight.” Muttered one boy, pushing his way in front of the group and snatching the wallet out of the teen’s hand and snapping it open, a tag daggles. He rose the wallet to his face, “Himura Momotaros…What the hell is this…”

Momo sigh, very heavily, and scratched the back of his head, “Yer gonna throw it away anyway, Eh! Might as well put it there if someone else finds it…”

The group of teens burst out laughing, clutching at the wallet and continued to make rude remarks to Momo, which caused Ryu to puff up his cheeks and stomped towards the group. Kin and Ura yelped in surprised and grabbed hold on on Ryu’s hoodie/vest and pulled him back behind the wall. “You’re way to used to this!” “Seriously!” “Hah! Let’s go.” The teens walked off, giving Momo a harsh push when leaving and continued to laugh. Momo could hear his heart beating fast against his rib cage, the burning cheeks went away as he sigh in defeat. His eyes landed on an empty soda can, probably left by the teens. He crouched down and sncatched the can out of the ground. Without looking, Momo launched the can in the air towards the trashman, and began walking away. The can hits the edge of the trashman, and hurled away in a different direction, hitting one of the teen that was slowing down than the rest. “...You’re pushing your luck, aren’t’cha.” He muttered, turning his heels and stomped towards Momo. The red-streak hair male turned around, his eyes immediately looked at the rolling can, knowing too well is bad luck punished him. The adrenaline returned as he stumbled in his feet. He doesn’t know if he could fight or run. Momo’s eyes darted everywhere, to the ceiling to the soda can, until a jiggling noise caught his attention. A small bright green bell jiggles against the iron keys the teen had, right before he could speak out-

“Nii-sa-!” Ura’s voice faded away as a fist was swung right in his sights, darkness overcame his sights. 

Warm spread around his chest, despite that, Momo could feel cold bars against his skin and chest. His eyes blinked as the white light covered his sights, a hand shook his whole body. “Nii-san! Ni-san, wake up, stupid…” Ura’s voice called out as Momo averted his eyes to the side, seeing the familiar blue hair-dye younger teen, a worried expression presented above him. Ura softly smiled at him and offered a hand up. Grunting, Momo grip to his smaller hand and Ura pulled him up. Strange white sand poured out of Momo’s clothing, giving Momo a surprise scare. Urataros grumbled as he patted Momo to swipe the sand off of him. Momo lifted his eyes and glimpsed around, seeing that he’s in a different location than before. He caught the sight of Ryu and Kin, who both covered in bruises and scratches. Dust of sand were sprinkled in their clothing, too. He took a look at Ura, only seeing a large bruise across his cheek. “We tried to help, but...Sadly, they overpowered us.” Ura explained, his peach skin redden in embarrassment as the memories flew past his mind. “Our luck is especially bad today!!,” Whined Ryu, burying his face in Kin’s fur trench coat, “The only luck we got is the groceries.” A small scream blew out in Kin’s coat, Ryu playfully pound his head in the process.

“Yeah, at least we don’t have to get back to the store and get more.” Kin called out, patting Ryu’s head. Ura and Momo nodded in agreement. The four brothers began to walk towards the direction where they parked their bikes, until Momo caught something in the corner of his eyes. Turning back, he got a full image of the black object he saw. He drew closer to the small object, picking it up and examining it. It was a cardholder of Sorts. “Nii-san! Whatcha doin’ over there!” Ryu called out. Momo darted back and forth, waving his hand and hid the cardholder in his pocket, “I dropped somethin’, go on ahead i’ll keep up. Have to go to the repair shop anyways.”

Ryu gave a thumbs up and plopped down in his cart, Kin wheeling it with Ura following behind. Momo sigh and began to guide his bike to the nearest respire shop. Momo takes a look around once more, seeing it’s a new place he doesn’t remember. He mutter words to himself and parked his bike to the side.

Tick.

Momo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Tick

He drew closer to the closest building, people walking inside to get somewhere.

Tick...Tock

His hands pushed the door open, walking through it as a cold breeze blew past him. Momo’s eyes blinked at the breeze, adjusting to the strange light. The light was adjusted, and opened right before him, was a dessert-like. Northern lights danced in the air, colored in rainbows, mountains stood miles away and a soft breeze flow in. Momo stumbled backwards, kicking sand in the way, “W-What the Hell!”

As it got more confusing to Momo, a train sped in front of him, the sound of a horn rang in his ears. Slowly, the train came a full stop, steam spilled at the bottom of the train. Carts away from the red hair Male, a door opened and a young lady came out. She grunted and rushed forward, holding out her arm as an outline of a door appeared. She pushed it open, a chilly wind flow towards her. The young lady kept on running, jogging down the stairs and examined below a caged flooring, showing the sewers. “Where is it…” She groaned. She blew hair out of her face and took around once more, then proceed to go further with her investigation. 

Momotaros stumbled backwards, looking very cautiously at the carts. Sand flew out of the ground as He kicked them away, walking side to side. A door slide open, revealing a hallway and a young man, dressed the a leather looking outfit. A stripe of Neon Lime green popped out of his strange hat, sitting on top of his dark brown hair. Pocket watches and chains hung down his waist and chest. He looked down at Momo, smiled and crouched down. His leather white glove wrapped itself around a coffee mug and pour a steaming brown liquid. “Do you want some coffee?” He smiled, handing him the white cup of coffee that he just poured in. Momo’s eyebrows furrowed but put out his hand and accepted the cup (With the small plate). His smile wasn’t very suspicious, almost heart-warming and child-like, not much as Ryu’s smile but close. As he stood back up, the door of the train slid shut. The noise surprised Momo, spilling the coffee and stumbled back. A horn blew out and the railroad of the train began to appear, the carts being pulled forward. Momo yelped and darted his attention at the cup and at the train. 

“W-Wait! Hey!” Momo yelled out, trying his best not to spill the coffee, that strangely has foam in it, and trying to give at the cup to the owner. Soon, the train came into full speed, the trail of rail tracks sank inside the sand and the train flew up, entering a small portal. He stood there, surprised and dazed. His feet made to autopilot back to the door be came from. Once he stood outside, the door slam shut, dust of sand lifted off the ground and flouted. Momo muttered under his breath and shook his head.

 

\----

 

After a few minutes of asking, he got the direction he needed to get back to the Repair shop for his bike. Luckily the pay was low, so Momo had to no trouble paying for it. Stepping out into the chilly weather, his bike rolling beside him, Momo took the moment to relax in this strange and hecket day. White puff of cold air left his mouth, the crisp air freezing his ears, cars driving past him. Momo enjoyed these moments of silence, the business surrounding him. No Ura’s blahness of his voice, no Kin’s muttering of his book, or Ryu’s pencil in his sketch book. Before he knew it, he gazed down at his wristwatch. 

12:51 AM

“Ah Shit! Nii-san gonna be mad…” Muttered Momo, as he kicked off the ground and began to peddle. Not seeing the with the burst of sand Momo crashed into, a humanoid figure creeped behind him, as he biked away.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The Milk Dipper was a small cafe/library, owned by Momo’s and his brother’s parent. A corner store where their apartment stand above the cafe, with a night sky with stars theme sign to the side. When Momo arrived at the cafe, the first thing he saw was the familiar bookshelves filled the walls of the room, tables here and there which people was sitting in. Some were gazing lovingly towards his brothers, mostly the women towards Ura. The men in the room anxiously stared at an older women. A young older women stood back at the counter, pouring steaming and fresh coffee down to something that Momo forgot the name. Her brown hair tied up in a small bun, wearing an apron over her white sweater with a long black skirt. On the dark blue apron was a constellation that he was all too familiar with, Cynus along with it’s brightest star, Deneb. 

“I’m back…” He murmured, not wanting to disturb anyone’s glances. Ryu looked up at his sketchbook and childly pounded at the table, clearly happy to see Momo in one piece. Ura and Kin softly smiled in his response and went back to work, either cleaning or serving coffee. 

“Well isn’t it Momotaros…” Grinned Isse, a not-well known reporter of the city. He walked up to the short male and patted him, “Look like today is the worst…”

“I already know that, you numbskull.” Momo hissed, slapping the glass-wearer’s hand away from him. A puff of more white sand flew into the air as he waved his sweater sleeve in the air. Isse notices the sand, rubbing it in his two fingers. Clearly confused.

“Momo!” Their eldest sister called out, putting down the mug and walked around the desk, “What happened to you. Did you fall into a hall or…” Her voice fded as she hissed in worried, lightly touching the dried up blood on the corner of Momo’s lips. “I-It’s nothing to worry about.” Hana, eldest (adopted, to most of them) sister of all the Taros Bros, is the ‘boss’ of the Milk Dipper. Often attracting men around the neighborhood, but not as much as Urataros. She knew how much of the bad luck runs in with the brothers and try her best to strength them up. After getting an ice pack, patching and cleaning the dry blood, Hana placed down a seaweed dish to Momo. “This big…?” Whimpered Momo. 

“You’ll need it to grow.” Hana smiled, knowing how short he is. “Then, arigatou, Kohana.” Grabbing his fork and poked the dish in front of him. Hana sigh at the childish name the boys has given her. Mostly Ryu to blame but it was a playful thing to all of them. Momo whined about how the food tasted weird, but kept it quiet. “Momo-chan, you got sand on you…” A voice called out, Momo turned his head to see Seigi, an ‘expert’ of ghost and paranormal stuff, lifting him up off his seat and gently brushed his hand on his shoulder, revealing even more sand. Momo grunted and dusted himself off too. In a childish manner, his brown eyes looked up to Urataros, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame door. There was a broom behind him along with other cleaning supplies. Momo pounced off the ground and stomped on the wooden flooring, sending all of the sand flouting down. Ura huffed while Momo continued dusting himself off his jeans. 

“Eh…” Momo look down to this pockets, his hand going inside and lifting up the black card-slot that he had, “I forgot I had this…”

He waved the black card in the air, his brothers and Hana, his eyes darted back and forth to his siblings and bowed in apologies then running out the door. “Always been this strange…” Hana muttered, a corner of her lip turning up.

**Author's Note:**

> By Order of age
> 
> Himura Momotaros - Second to be born, known to have the bad luck of everything possible. From getting wet by falling buckets to falling into random holes. He's good at fighting, if he isn't scared of them or people.
> 
> (By 10 minutes) Kame Ryuutaros - The most childish (and careful) bro in the group, mistaken as the youngest one. Often bad luck of playfulness. Sounds weird but it ruins his fun. Very good at drawing :33. Ryuu was the only one who had a problem with the delivery. The facts were unkown to Kin and Momo, all they knew that Ryuu was very ill when being born. But with luck, he surived and hardly looks like his younger twin (If you force him to straighten his hair and put make up on, then you can't tell the difference) 
> 
> Kame Urataros - The most honest brother in the bunch. Ura is known for his bad luck to be very bad at flirting and interacting with other people, but has a very convincing voice. Went through the trouble to make everyone wear fashionable clothes. 
> 
> Kintaros - Unlike everyone else, He was adopted at a young age, which confused everyone but at the time, it might more people to play with. His strength of bad luck will litrly hurt him in anyway. He's more smarter and wiser than the rest too, and doesn't do hire wary with the words cry is mentioned.(Fun fact: That ladder he got, smacked into him as he tried to get it, don't question it, it just happened!)


End file.
